On the road
by TVGoddess
Summary: Amy, Ephram, and Bright take a road trip to relieve stress, but soon find that drama will follow them everywhere.
1. Leaving Home

**On the Road**  
_A/N: Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Jennifer. Jenn for short. I am new to the Website, but not new to writing fanfics. I write Smallville fics over at SWEET. I major in English, so writing is a passion on the side. I am a devoted Everwood fan. I watch the show religiously. I am a part of SO many sites, that the name TVGoddess has truth to it (it is also TVQueen, but someone over here stole my name :P). I'm open to reviews and comments; I like reading feedback._ _Oh, a few of my writing styles: I'm a conversational writer, meaning I use some fragments in my writing. But it's on purpose, it's not because I'm illiterate or anything. And when a character is thinking something, it's italicized so I don't go through the trouble of single quotes and "she thought, he thought"._ _So, without further ado, here is the fic. Hope y'all enjoy!_

**1. Leaving Home**

"You care to explain what the hell this is?!" Amy heard a voice yell. Groggily, she grabbed her clock off her nightstand and dropped it on the floor when she read the time.  
"Dad, it's like 1 in the morning. Can't this wait?" She mumbled. 

"Amy Nicole Abbott, are you having sexual intercourse?"

Amy fell out of her bed, literally. She scrambled to her feet, turned on the lamp, and looked incredulously at her father. He was standing at her dresser holding a purse in one hand and a birth control pill case in the other.

"Dad! Let me explain-"

"Explain what? You're 17 years old Amy! Was it Ephram? Did he," her father gave a menacing growl, "did he pressure you to have sexual intercourse with him?"

"Ok Dad. First of all, stop saying "sexual intercourse", okay? That's just...gross. Second of all, Ephram didn't pressure me to do anything all right? We made a mutual decision to take our relationship to the next step. Thirdly, it's none of your business." She looked her father straight in the eye, challenging to say something else.

Harold Abbott just glared at his daughter for a minute. Then he finally spoke, but in a cool, stern voice. "You are grounded. You are not to see Ephram. You are not to go to anywhere other than school. You are not to get online to talk to him. You are not to call him or answer any of his-."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Amy interrupted, "are you grounding me for having sex?" She could not believe her father was going to try to ground her for what she did in her personal and private life.

"Any of his calls," her father said, ignoring her. "Until I say you're off of fatherly probation, you are to only be around your family. Is that clear?"

"No. You can't do this! You went through my personal items. You can't just do that! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

This was going to turn into a yelling fight, Amy could already tell.

"Excuse me young lady?! I am your father! You will do as I say when I say it."

"No."

"I'm not discussing this with you."

"Well I'm not letting you pull this bull on me."

"If you don't follow the rules of the Abbott house-"

"'The rules of the Abbott house?'" Amy repeated. "So, did you ground Bright for having sex?"

Harold said nothing.

"Thought so."

"You're following my rules Amy. I'm the parent. If you don't like it, you can just..."

"Leave? Okay, fine."

Amy grabbed her book bag. She began to put clothes in it.

Harold smiled. "And where, Amy dear, will you go?"

Amy looked up and gave him the same superior smile he gave to her. "To Bright's."

She finished putting her make-up in her purse. She grabbed her book bag and purse and left out the front door with them.

"She'll come back sooner or later," Harold said arrogantly to his wife. "There's no way she'll last out there on her own.

**2. Finding a Place to Stay**

"Bright, come on. Just for a couple of nights?"

"No way." Bright Abbot's eyes were droopy and he was still half-asleep.

"I'll give you $30. Come on, I'm not asking for a king-size bed with little chocolate mints on the pillows and an aromatherapy bath. I just wanna sleep on your couch until this whole thing blows over with dad."

Bright stepped back and let her in. "So what did you do to get dad's Garfield underwear up in a bunch?"

"He, uh, he found my birth control pills," she admitted shyly. She could not believe she was telling her brother this.

"Gross. Did not need to know that. Ok, well got to get back to my girl. She's a-waitin' for me." Bright winked.

"You mean someone actually sleeps with you?" Amy asked.

"Of course she wants so Bright-lovin'."'

"That's sick, Bright. Now that you've officially disgusted me, you can leave."

Amy had only been asleep for an hour when she heard noises coming from the bedroom. She had about had enough with this girl's load moaning. She finally snapped when Bright started making noises.

Amy felt nauseous. She had to get out. She grabbed her purse, but left her clothes and such. She'd be back tomorrow. She just couldn't get any sleep while Bright and his bimbo were... _Ew._

Amy drove over to the next best place. Ephram's. She had a key to his piano practice room/converted garage. In this large and spacious room was a piano, of course, a table, a fridge, a desk, and most importantly, a couch. A plush, black leather couch. She opened the dark fortress of his was almost surprised to not find him in here. _He's almost always on the piano when he's not with me._ She fell to the couch in sheer exhaustion. She adjusted the pillow underneath her head and dozed off instantaneously.


	2. The Morning After

_A/N: So far, so good. I have enjoyed the reviews a lot. I am the biggest Ephramy shipper; so don't plan on seeing in Madsion in this one. Hope y'all enjoy!_

Amy woke to someone gently shaking her. She slipped her eyes open, the closed them back fiercely when light flooded into them. She groaned and opened her eyes little by little until they were adjusted to the brightness of the room well enough to hold them open. Ephram was kneeling down, his face the same with hers, with his hand on her bare shoulder. She hadn't noticed, until now, what she was wearing: a black tank top and short, silky black shorts. Amy rubbed her eyes and turned her head upwards to yawn.

"What are you- what am _I _doing here? She asked. She completely forgot she was at Ephram's. She shivered slightly as her body awoke from its state of numbness sleep too. Ephram took the blanket off from the top of the couch and covered her up.

"I just found you here this morning. What are you doing here Amy? Is everything okay at home? Tell me." He said softly, but concerned.

Amy sat up and kept the blanket wrapped around her. She shook her head; her mind was still vague because of the lack of sleep. "My dad and I had a fight. Uh...," she racked her brain to think of why, "he went through my stuff and found my pills. We had a massive blowout and I left. He and mom know I'm staying at Bright's." Amy paused to take in what she just said. "Which doesn't explain why I'm here. Well, I coerced Bright to let me stay with him, after paying him, and he and this girl had their little night while I was trying to sleep. I got up and I guess I drove over here. God, I can't even remember I did that." She shook her head again.

Ephram looked at her. She didn't look well. She was gorgeous, of course, but she looked exhausted. "Are you okay Am?"

She looked at him to notice him staring intently at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm completely stressed. I've only done 3 of my college aps. and I still have 9 more to go and Dad wants to read and review over every one of my essays before I send them in, and he keeps changing stuff the last minute. He keeps trying to make me appointments with college professors and deans and stuff and he pop quizzes me about stupid things everywhere. While brushing my teeth last night, he asked me to recite the Gettysburg Address. And now all of this happen which just adds to everything else that's happened and I have a dance recital tomorrow night."

She was talking fast. Ephram couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. She was going to have a mental breakdown, a circuit overload, if she kept this up. He sat down closely next to her and gently pulled her head to his chest. She began to fall asleep to the rhythm of his heart. He slipped out from under her to allow her to sleep more comfortably. He sat at his piano. He knew he couldn't practice while she was sleeping so he took out his music book and began to alter notes.

"Play," she said.

"I don't want to keep you awake," he told her.

"I've slept through you're playing before," she informed him.

Had she not been so tired, he would've challenged that remark by throwing a pillow at her. But this was not the time.

"Good, 'cause I totally would've kicked your ass back," she said. It was canny how she could read his thoughts. He'd never have to speak, because she always had an instinct of what he was going to say.

Ephram began to play and slowly Amy drifted back to sleep.


End file.
